


melancholy tune

by MissPaige



Series: love and be loved [2]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, HAHA GAY, M/M, Pining, Romance, again rocky is called vanilla in this, the chocos are royalty you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPaige/pseuds/MissPaige
Summary: The bard writes a serenade while trying to convince himself he's not pining for the prince (but he is).





	melancholy tune

**Author's Note:**

> this one was in the works for a while (school work caught up to me) but now it's finally here  
> enjoy the gay

The song wasn’t turning out the way it was supposed to.

            It was too sad, too depressing.

            When did writing a song become this difficult? Vanilla had done it countless times, all with little to no effort involved. The inspiration struck him easily, he would write the song, then play it for a couple of weeks before inspiration for a new song hit him once more. It’s always been that simple.

            So why was it so hard _now?_

            _You know why, you fool,_ he thought (quite harshly) to himself. _Up until now, you’ve only ever written songs for yourself and yourself alone. Now here you are, trying to impress some…man._

_…but he’s quite a beautiful man, isn’t he?_

He scoffed, pressing a hand up to his temples. _Let’s try this again, Vanilla,_ he thought to himself again. _Let’s NOT let ourselves be distracted by the thought of…him. Remember what you’re doing._

_You’re writing a song._

_It doesn’t have words, so that makes it a bit easier. You’re not trying to be poetic; you’re just trying to show your feelings the only way you know how._

_That’s all._

Sighing, he strummed a few more of the notes he had in mind on the strings of his lute. The melody was perfect, the tempo was perfect. But the tone, the _tone,_ that was giving him the most trouble.

            He didn’t want it to make it seem like the figure in that story his Mother used to tell him, the one about the Sea Fairy who loved the moon so dearly, who spent hours upon hours gazing up at its light, who quietly pined for her love’s gaze to fall on her for once.

            No, no, he never wanted it to feel like _that._

            His feelings weren’t like that, surely!

            So why were the notes coming out so damn _sad?!_

He hit a sour note in his frustration, letting out a shrill hiss between his teeth. Angry tears began to well up in his eyes despite his better judgment, and he shook them away.

            Writing a serenade shouldn’t be this _hard._

 _But it might as well be,_ he thought in the very back of his head. _When did love stories in this world even work out, anyway?_

_Not even in the stories does it work._

_The Sea Fairy pined, and pined, and pined and pined and pined_

_And then what happened?_

_She froze._

_She froze while trying to reach for the moon she loved so badly and so desperately, as her heart finally broke._

He was shaking, pressing both his hands to his head, breathing heavily. He heard the pitter patter of a few tears falling upon his lute, and, as if by some curse, found himself sobbing more at the realization.

            _Why even bother writing a serenade?_

_It won’t work._

_Why did you even bother to fall in love at all?_

_Especially with a prince, of all men—_

“Ah, there you are, Vanilla.”

            His head shot up from his mire of thoughts and whipped around to find the very one who gave his heart wings. Prince Mint was leaning against the trunk of the weeping willow whose branches held the bard, smiling up at him with those beautiful leaf green eyes of his.

            “I was wondering where you were,” he said, his voice the same gentle, weaving croon it always was. “The swans told me you had something to show me?”

            “Ah! T-that, uh…” the bard stuttered, quickly wiping his face of any tears (if Mint noticed them, he didn’t point it out) and jumping down from the branches with catlike elegance, despite the emotional outburst earlier. He held his lute firmly, ready to play at anytime but…his hands felt stiff. Frozen.

            “Is everything all right?” he heard the prince murmur, making him glance away. Surely his feelings weren’t THAT obvious? Did he really seem that shaky? The song wasn’t even finished yet, but an experienced person such as he would just wing it, surely?

            Everything will be fine.

            Fine.

            “U-um, yes! Yes…you see, I…I have a song I wanted to play for you.” He held Mint’s gaze uncertainly, heart beating like the wings of a hummingbird. “J-just…just for you.”

            “Really?” Mint’s eyes lit up at that, making Vanilla’s heart skip a beat in the process (oh how cute he was when he was happy). He kneeled at the base of the tree, patting the grassy earth next to him. “Sit down with me, dear bard,” he said, giving Vanilla one of those gentle, inviting smiles that he loved so much. “I’m sure a song from someone with expertise such as yours would be lovely.”

            “Y-yes…of course.” Vanilla slowly knelt at Mint’s side, feeling heat rise to his cheeks as he did so.

            _Alright, it’s time._

_Calm yourself now._

The song started slowly, softly. Just the way he had wanted it to. It carried his intentions loftily, weaving around the pair in gentle tones. It silently spoke of the type of love that shows itself in the purest, quietest moments. The type that’s there in early gray mornings where you wake from hazy dreams where you were held and wishing it was reality. The type of love that’s there in lonely nights where you look up at the stars and silently pray for your dearest one to show themselves soon. The type of love that’s there in stories of star-crossed lovers, separated by two very different worlds, but still filled with the most absolute of longing…

            And then the tune stopped.

            There was a terrible silence.

            The bard’s hands seemed to be frozen in place, trembling madly.

            He heard the familiar pitter patter falling upon his lute again, and he cursed under his breath.

            “Vanilla…?” he heard the prince beside him ask, voice filled with concern. “Whatever is the matter…? Was that the end of it?”

            “I…” Vanilla sighed shakily and held one of his knuckles up to his mouth, turning away from the prince. This just _had_ to happen now, didn’t it? Why couldn’t he keep it together _just this once?!_

“…I don’t know.” He finally murmured, letting out a sob from between his teeth. “I don’t know, and at this point I never will…”

            “Vanilla?”

The bard felt the prince’s hand touch his shoulder, almost shying away from it. He could barely even dare to _look_ at Mint now. Why should the prince even look upon a lovesick fool such as himself?

“Vanilla, please.” He heard the prince whisper, almost cooing. “Tell me what’s troubling you.”

Only then did he slowly turn to look at the prince. Mint looked so concerned, blinking in confusion at the tear stains that matted his companion’s face. It was almost comforting, but Vanilla didn’t want his confession to start this way. He was supposed to be calm, elegant, not the emotional wreck he was now.

“I-if…if…if you must know…” Vanilla whispered, sniffing. “I don’t know where it started or how it happened, perhaps when you first came to this place…”

He gulped, sighing. “But I’ve fallen in love with you.”

The prince’s eyes widened, and he stood there blinking at the bard in confused shock for a few tense moments.

And then he did something that surprised Vanilla.

Quickly, almost enough for Vanilla to barely react, the prince captured the bard in his arms and met his lips with his.

The bard could hardly believe it at first, but as the initial shock wore off, he realized that there was truly nothing to worry about. Not anymore.

The prince…truly loved him back.

At this realization, a few more tears dripped from his eyes before he wrapped his arms around the prince’s neck and shoulders, joining in the passionate kiss.

It lasted for quite a while, and the two almost seemed to regret the separation afterwards. They just laid there, each of them gazing at each other with one’s arms tightly wrapped around the other.

The prince gazed at Vanilla softly, eyes shining with happy tears of his own. “I’m so happy,” he cooed. “I’m so happy that I wasn’t the only one that held these feelings between us.”

He lifted a hand up to stroke the bard’s cheek, wiping whatever remnants of tears remained. “My sweet Vanilla…” he whispered, seeming elated to finally let those words out.

Vanilla melted into the touch, sighing a deep sigh that was between one of relief and a swoon. “My…my dearest Prince…” he said, finally, looking up at the prince’s soft face. “Minty…thank you.”

Mint smiled at him, a gentle, loving smile meant just for him, and kissed the bard again. The kiss was much gentler this time, each of them sighing as they found themselves reclining more and more towards the grassy earth. There they lay underneath the weeping willow, pressing more and more kisses to each other’s face, lips, and neck and whispering every sweet, reassuring thing they could possibly think of.

This was new to them, so incredibly new. But they wouldn’t change this moment for the world.

It was then that Vanilla remembered how the story of the Sea Fairy ended. The Moon herself came down to her, seeing her frozen form, and kissed her to break the spell. The Moon had been waiting for her all along, and never wanted to make her heart hurt again.

He wanted to live happily ever after too.

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment if you enjoyed! i hope you all like this au so far


End file.
